


Chili Aftermath

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Blumpkin after chili? Yes please.
Kudos: 13





	Chili Aftermath

We ended up making a big pot of chili with beans, hamburger meat, and a slight kick of spice for dinner. It was a cold night and we found ourselves under the covers sooner rather than later, watching reruns.  
I could tell he was feeling a little too full, as he put his hand to his belly. No surprise there, after his three bowls of chili complete with crackers.  
"How are you?" I cuddled up next to him.   
"I'm alright. The food was mad good but I've got heartburn." He turned to the side to let out a rather big burp. "Sorry. I know it's childish, but it's coming up."  
"Better than the other side," I laughed. "Let it out, baby." He took his shirt off to reveal the soft belly I love and then gave me a head shake. "I ate a lot of beans. It's going to catch up to that end soon."  
I gave my pillow a fluff and replaced it beneath my head again.  
"I thought it was a good idea to make chili... sorry, babe." I felt kinda bad for him so I reached for him. He flinched at first as I touched his stomach, which was sensitive.  
"You're not to blame. Fat boy ate up, so he's gotta deal with the belly achin'." He smiled at me now, pushing his stomach out to make it look even bigger.  
"You made some great food. I couldn't help it."  
I did love to see him willingly eat seconds and even thirds of the food I made. "Thanks. I hope you feel better." Now I began to rub circles on his bloated belly.  
"I will in a little once some of this digests. It's just sitting there right now." Another burp rose to his lips.  
He stretched out his legs. "I'm ready for some of this to move through me. Like I want to take a laxative."   
He was so dramatic whenever he didn't feel good. "Don't do that just yet," I warned and continued to rub his torso. "You just ate, give it some time."   
"Alright. My stomach just fuckin' hurts more now," he complained, pressing a hand to it now.   
I made a soothing noise. "Let me give you some head," I offered, willing to distract him but honestly getting a little turned on by his discomfort.  
"Mmm. If you insist." His boxers were off instantly and he was kissing on my neck.  
I started to lick the head of his cock and he made a soft moaning noise. "That feels good," he encouraged. After a few minutes, I fully took his dick into my mouth.  
I bobbed my head to enjoy his length still growing in my mouth. To my surprise, he then grunted as he passed gas. "I'm sorry, it snuck up on me. Felt good though. When I tell you my belly is full-"  
I continued to suck him off, but he grabbed his stomach after a couple minutes. "Is it bothering you?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"What you're doing feels amazing but I need to fart again," he confessed.  
"Then do." Again I started to kiss and lick over his penis and he let out a noisy fart. I could tell it was the result of beans.  
"I'm sorry to stop you, but I think I'm going to go sit on the toilet." He gently stroked my hair.  
"Who said anything about stop?" I asked, squeezing his thigh and continuing with a joking tone. "I'll follow you wherever your heart takes you."  
"Well this need to shit is taking me to the bathroom. I mean- I won't stop you, but unfortunately you've been in the bathroom after me." He always was in there for upwards of ten minutes and even the strongest of air fresheners didn't always mask the odor.   
Still, I had this desire. "Well I won't stop just because of this. Do you need to go right now?"  
He looked somewhat sheepish. "I think I better. I don't like the way this feels and I think it might turn into one of those trademark Johnson chili blowouts." He led the way into the bathroom and hastily sat down on the toilet.  
I kneeled in front of him, sucking just the tip of his dick. "Ugh." He began to complain. "I needed to go so bad til I sat down."  
"Just relax, babe," I said. He slouched so his belly looked even more full. I touched his stomach, resulting in another fart. "Enjoy this. I know you're about to take a nice shit."  
But it would be a couple of silent minutes as he waited impatiently on his bowels. I twisted and sucked. All of a sudden there was a hitch in his breathing. "Man... I'm about to go. I can't believe you're giving me head while I'm on the shitter."  
I heard what could only be described as a shart below me. I licked his shaft as his belly started to contract. He started to release the waste with a moan. "Of course now would be the time I get the runs."


End file.
